The Chronicles of Veer: Year One
by Telerairei
Summary: Hogwarts isn't as easy as it seems... especially when you have someone bent on making it the most miserable experience of your life.


**THE CHRONICLES of VEER: Year One  
****  
Chapter One**  
  
"Mummy, Mummy, look, Mummy, I actually got one!" Adeline Veer was waving a letter hysterically above her head, a look of glee plastered upon her eleven-year-old face. A large barn owl sat on the sugar cup of their dining room table, an air of authority ruffling around his brown feathers. Mr. and Mrs. Veer sat across from the table, obviously proud to have their daughter accepted to the very same school they had attended not so long ago.  
  
"Oh, I do hope I'm in Gryffindor..." Adeline gushed, clutching the letter to her chest. Mrs. Veer looked as though she were about to burst with happiness, while Mr. Veer looked just slightly crestfallen. Anyone who walked in on the picture would have assumed that the entire Veer family had assembled around that small little table, congratulating their daughter on her recent acceptance. Unfortunately, they would not be seeing the whole picture. Someone else lurked in the room... someone who wasn't happy in the least.  
  
Adrienne Veer stood half hidden in the doorway's shadows, a look of utter disgust placed upon her hidden face. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed. The only part of her that was truly visible was the hem of her long pants. There was a brief moment of silence after the parental compliments and squealing, and it seemed that Adrienne chose this moment to erupt from the shadows.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Adeline... Would you shut up already? I could hear you from upstairs; even though I had Dad put a silencing charm on my door. Besides, it's not like you didn't know that you were going to get in! What with Mum and Dad running around the place for seven years, well, actually, in Dad's case eight." What seemed to be Adeline's shadow strode forward. They had the same eyes, the same cheekbones... the only thing that seemed to be different was the hair. Though they were identical in length, Adrienne had dyed hers an autumn red that didn't exactly compliment her skin tones, while Adeline seemed content with her black shade that looked as though it had been rolled in dust.  
  
"Well... well..." Adeline stuttered for a moment, her cheeks turning a rather violent shade of fuchsia. She didn't seem to be able to find proper words at the moment, and resorted to just staring coldly at her sister. The pink seemed to be spreading everywhere but the small amount of skin below and above her eyes, leaving her with a strong resemblance to a raccoon. This seemed to be the exact reaction Adrienne had been hoping for.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" she was grinning maliciously. It seemed that torturing her twin, who was younger by two minutes, brought her into an uncontrollable fit of glee. Their father made a sharp coughing noise, but knew by now that it was no use. They had realized many years before that they couldn't stop their daughters from hacking away at teach other's self esteem, and for the most part this meant Adrienne ridiculing Adeline. Mrs. Veer, recognizing a brewing fight, quickly stepped in.  
  
"Now, girls... it's getting late. You two had better get to bed if you want to get up bright and early tomorrow," at the dull, confused expressions that came from her daughters. "What? Don't tell me you've forgotten!" she moaned, looking slightly surprised. "Didn't I tell you just last week about going to the Wizard Library? To get you both all revved up for Hogwarts?" Adeline snapped her mouth shut and nodded. Adrienne, however, looked at her rather lamely.  
  
Mrs. Veer just ushered them from the room and into their bedrooms with her polished fingers, pushing Adeline into the fluffy pink room on the right and Adrienne to the metallic-looking green one on the left. Snapping both doors shut, she hurried back to the dining room. As an afterthought she paused to turn off the hallway light, leaving only to streaks of white glow under each twins' door...

* * *

As her mother tossed her into the fluffy pink room of horror, Adeline collapsed on the bed, managing to get herself tangled in all of the fancy curtains and covers. After a few moments of restless struggle, the now sweating girl gave up and left herself face down. Thoughts rushed through her head.   
  
_What if Addrie didn't wind up going to Hogwarts? _Well, that wouldn't be so bad. The real problem would be if Addrie **did **get into Hogwarts... She knew, even subconsciously, that if she was somehow accepted between now and the last five weeks before term, her sister would do anything and everything in her power to make life at school a living version of hell. Groaning as she thought of this, Adeline took another feeble attempt at disentangling herself from the mutinous bed.  
  
_What if I'm put in Slytherin? _Again, that wouldn't be that bad. Her father had been in the house of snakes, and he had turned out alright. He wasn't involved in any horrible trades, he had never been a Deatheater, and he hadn't even been arrested. Not all Slytherins were bad... well, just look at Marie Lanie Lanette from the Luxemburg Lions. She had been a Slytherin, and she had turned out to be not only a superb seeker (the Quidditch position that Adeline fantasized about playing), but she also founded the Ban Veelas from Public Places comittee. Sure, that hadn't gotten very far, what with most of the Ministry officials in Luxemburg being men, but it was the whole concept that really mattered to her. But, then again, there was also that incident where she stole a beaters club and attacked the refferee...  
  
_What if I fail all my classes? _Now, on this one she really had to give herself a good smack in the face. There was no possible way that she would fail **anything**. It wasn't because she was abnormally smart, but more of the fact that she would rather jump off the highest tower than bring home the Ts Adrienne's penpal had mentioned that his friend got in Transfiguration. He said it stood for 'troll,' and Adeline supposed she was rather foolish to believe him. For the love of butterbeer, 'troll'?  
  
_What if everyone hates me? _This happened to be one of the scariest things in her mind. In fact, she would rather leap off the highest tower into a pit of snakes than have a single person hate her... except Adrienne, that is. She couldn't really see herself being hated by anyone in her own house (except if she was actually in Slytherin), but it would be very possible for one of the snake lovers to despise her. But she would get through it. A long time ago Adeline had decided that no matter how tough things got, she would stick through it for the sake of her own career.  
  
Finally managing to disentangle herself, the rather tall dusty-haired girl made her way over to the white desk with frilly pink trim. With a look of loathing cast toward it, she gazed longingly at the small stack of pictures she taken of her friends rooms before flipping open her Hogwarts letter. She browsed over it vaguely, mildly interested in the fact that it was the exact same style of letter her father had received when he had been accepted. Tossing the cover letter aside, Adeline looked for the next fifteen minutes over the other four pages that had come with the letter. A supply list, quite a detailed map of Hogwarts, a calendar, and a schedule for the first day.  
  
_**UNIFORM  
**First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
  
Adeline grimaced a bit as she read this. Sure, she wasn't as into the "be different" stuff that her sister was, but still... this was a bit extreme. She supposed that they would give her clothes in the house colors when she was sorted. She also supposed that they were allowed to wear their own robes on weekends and such. At least she hoped they could.  
  
_**COURSE BOOKS**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_-A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_-Magical Theory _by Albert Waffling  
_-A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Plyllida Spore  
_-Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_-Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_-The Complete Lockhart Set _by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
While looking over the list, she discovered a few problems: she had already read _A Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_ a few years ago (maybe Mum would let her buy Grades Two and Three instead?), she already knew most of the _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _(maybe an extended edition?), and there was no possible way that she could afford the Lockhart set (10 galleons a piece, seventeen books) on her pocket money. She would just have to read as much as she could at the Library tomorrow.  
  
_**OTHER EQUIPTMENT  
**One wand (Ollivanders preffered)  
One cauldrom (pewter, standard size two)  
One set glass or crystal phials  
One telescope  
One set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
_Finding no major issues with the last paragraph of the second page, she carelessly tossed it aside and carried on reading the third page (her calendar). Apparantly there was a rather large feast on Halloween... and the Hogwarts Express came on December 3rd to pick up those who would be going home for Christmas... there was a Valentines Day Dance for the seventh years and an End Of Year feast. Tossing this over her shoulder as well ("How dull," she had said), Adeline now picked up her 1st day schedule, only to throw this without hardly looking at it, and focused on the map. Finding this rather pointless as well, as it only showed the first floor, she tossed it as well back onto the mutinous pillows. Rubbing her eyes, Adeline quickly grew both bored and tired. In a rather dazed stupor, she curled up still in her desk chair. Within five minutes, she filled with a rich and powerful sleep, dreaming that she was on the Hogwarts Express...

* * *

Leaning on the wooden door, a small smile creeped across Adrienne's face. She absolutely _loved_that look Adeline made whenever she was seriously provoked. Her eyebrows became furulled, her mouth thinned out, and her entire face (save for her eyes, of course) went tomato red. If she truly wanted Adrienne to stop picking on her, she would have to stop making that face.  
  
Sitting on the large black beanbag postitioned in the corner of her room, Adrienne pulled a thick Hogwarts envelope out of her pants pocket. Having already read it several times, she tossed it on her bed and looked out the window.  
  
A small black dot against the moon caused her to bolt out of her chair and throw open the small window which she had been peering out of. Suddenly, as though waiting for this to happen, a massive black bird flew in. He landed on a wooden perch next to the door, fluffing his feathers as he did so.  
  
"Welcome back, Corbin," she murmured, stroking the raven's head. He looked up at her with two piercing white eyes and held out his leg, to which an off-white scroll tied with a black ribbon was held. "What news do you bring from Eryk?" taking the letter from him, she sat on her own desk chair and untied the ribbon, opening a scroll at least two feet long. She let out an exasperated sigh; his letters were never short in scroll length, moreof short in word count due to his oversized chicken scratch.  
  
_Dear Adrienne,  
  
Congrats on getting into Hogwarts, although I must admit I was rather hoping you'd get in Durmstrang instead. But you're right... After your parents and everything, I guess I got my hopes a bit too high. Anyway, I hope you have fun in your first year. As for me, wish me luck for my third! Oh, and thanks for the fourteenth birthday present. The exploding cake was absolutely classic.  
  
You asked how Calliope was doing? Well, she's freaking out. Everyone I know who is entering their eighth year is, so don't worry too much about her. I'm sure she'll turn out alright. All the others did, and all the others didn't have to deal with the trauma of being moved to London for three months unexpectedly and having to repeat their third year. Do you remember it was then that we met?  
  
Calliope said Parker was really sweet. She also says that she misses him, and will pray for him every night while he is in St. Mungo's. Don't worry, I don't think they got as far as we thought. Remember that little ceremony for the exchange students and their families? It was really fun to just hang out all night. Sliding down those giant marble banisters, wreaking havoc and destroying things with Peeves, climbing up the Quidditch posts... Well, basically the entire thing was fun. Well... except for the explosion part... damn, I meant to leave that out...   
  
Can you believe that it's been a whole year since then? So much has happened, and I've changed alot. I'm expecting you have to, but not too drastically, I hope. Maybe we'll get a chance to see eachother this year? I hope we do... maybe something will happen where I get to go over there, or you come here. Like the exchange program again? No, probably not that... after your brother's sabotage I doubt anyone would risk it again. Damn, ment to leave out that bit to...  
  
Well, I guess we do have to pray in order to meet this year. Oh, darnit... Did you tell Corbin to peck at me until I finished again? I have to go shopping for my "school supplies" (a.k.a. useless over-priced items I never use). So, I guess this is goodbye for now. Write me back soon!  
  
Your Friend,  
Eryk  
  
_Reaching the end of the letter, she chuckled. Eryk was surprisingly good at making even the most catastrophic of events become the topic of a laugh. Of course she remembered that night. They had slid down those long banisters on the changing-staircases, and had nearly fallen to their early deaths. They had climbed the tall Quidditch posts, and once more had nearly fallen to their early deaths. They had destroyed the History of Magic rooms with Peeves, and had somehow ended up hanging out the windows on yard sticks, and once more had nearly fallen to their early deaths. She also remembered harrassing the prefects, sifting around through Filch's office... she also remembered that mop of semi-curly black hair and deep silver eyes. She remembered a boy about two years older than her. She remembered a boy trailing a silver fog from his wand, making pearl flowers in the air and making them do pretty little dances. She remembered having her first crush, though it soon evaporated almost as quickly as the crystal flowers had. What she remembered, and still had, was a best friend.   
  
She also remembered returning to the hall just as soon as the candles blew out. She remembered returning to the hall, and seeing nothing but a whirl of black fire in the center of the room. She remembered returning to the hall, just as soon as Parker had gone flying through the air. She remembered returning to the hall, just before Dumbledore cast a spell to freeze the fire. She remembered fainting in the hall, and she remembered nothing more than waking up in St. Mungo's next to her brother.  
  
Thinking about things she could only think about when she received a letter from Eryk, Adrienne soon drifted into a dream filled sleep, dreaming about the banisters... the Quidditch posts... Peeves... Eryk... and the fire...


End file.
